My Neji
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Ino wants to prove to Sakura that Neji has indeed feelings for Tenten. The small bet between the two friends proves to become serious very soon when it ends in a fight between Neji and Sasuke. However maybe something good can come out of it in the end. Tenten/Neji
A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

Two good friends as well as rivals were walking through Konoha.

"Did you hear that Sasuke is on a mission with Tenten?" Ino asked the kunoichi next to her.

"Of course he told me that he is away for a whole week. I wish I was alone with him for a week. I'm jealous."

"I'm sure Neji feels the same about Tenten being on a mission with someone else."

Now Sakura stopped walking only to look surprised at her friend.

"Neji? Why would he?"

"You are really stupid forehead. It's obvious that he has feelings for her."

"Don't call me that Ino-pig and I don't believe you."

"Wanna make a bet? The loser has to buy the winner something of their choice."

"Of course Ino-pig, I would never back down when it comes to beating you and this is a safe win."

"Well then let's prove you wrong. Here is our chance, just play along."

Sakura was about to ask what Ino meant by that when she saw Neji walk down the street, probably on his way to the training grounds.

"You know I just met Tenten and Sasuke on my way to Tsunade. They seemed to have bonded really well on their time alone. I'm really jealous."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, playing along.

"Well you know I saw them behind the Hokage Tower kissing. I was so jealous."

Both of them had spoken loudly to make sure Neji heard every word. Now he was showing the reaction Ino had hoped for. He had stopped walking for a moment and his back had stiffen even more with his hands clenching to fists at his sides. It was only for a short moment before he regained his cool demeanor and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

When he was out of ear-shot Ino turned to Sakura grinning brightly.

"See I told you so."

"This should prove your point? That's a little less don't you think?"

"Please that was losing self-control the Hyuga-way. You didn't really think he would scream and run to fight Sasuke."

"Still it wasn't enough prove."

"You are just a sore loser, come on and pay up." Ino insisted.

"No way Ino-pig."

The two continue fighting just like every other day, unaware that their little bet would have serious consequences.

Sasuke was having a good day. He just came back from a week long mission with Tenten. To his surprise she was different from the other girls he knew. During the mission she never once had complained about mud getting on her clothes and she didn't look in a mirror every second to check if she looked alright. On top of that she wasn't gossiping or talking too much about things that weren't mission related. To round it up she was a great kunoichi as well, he had never seen someone so talented with weapons. So far she was the best female teammate he ever had for a mission, so he decided in an act of unusual cavalry to bring her to the training grounds of Team Gai after they had reported to Tsunade.

Tenten who was walking next to him was happy as well. To her surprise Sasuke had turned out to be almost friendly to her. They had worked well as a team, but she was excite to get back to her own team, so she had insisted that she wanted to go straight to the team's training grounds as soon as they had left the Hokage Tower. She was once again surprised that Sasuke had offered to bring her there, but she had dismissed it as him being in a good mood.

As soon as they arrived at the training grounds both of the shinobis were in for a surprise.

"Uchiha." A cold voice said.

Sasuke and Tenten shouldn't be surprised that Neji was the first one to sense their chakra from afar, but what did surprise them was the angry look on his face.

"Hyuga." Sasuke greeted just as cold.

It was no secret that the prodigies couldn't stand each other, but that Neji was openly so hostile to Sasuke was new. Even when they went on missions they worked together, not willingly but for the sake of the mission they pulled themselves together.

"So I heard you and my teammate got closer on your mission."

Sasuke smirked. It seemed like he had found the Hyuga's weak spot. Who had thought that it was Tenten? Sure he liked her, she was a great kunoichi and good looking, but not in the way Neji thought he did. This was an opportunity to anger the so called prodigy of the Hyuga clan and he wasn't gone pass it up.

"You sound jealous."

"Of you? Hardly."

"Well at least I could offer her a great future. I'm an Uchiha while you are only a branch member."

That did it. Neji activated his Byakugan and attacked Sasuke, whose eyes were already turning red. Tenten had hardy time to step back as the two prodigies began fighting.

The young kunoichi was still trying to understand what happened. It didn't make any sense at all. Why should Neji react like this to her being alone on a mission with Sasuke? The Uchiha couldn't be right, Neji wasn't jealous because that would mean he had feelings for her and that was impossible right? Ignoring her fast beating heart at the thought of Neji liking her, she focused back on the situation at hand. She had to stop the fight that got more serious by the minute. The two were probably too engrossed in their fight as that they would hear her if she screamed at them to stop and going between them now would probably be life-threatening to her, so she had to get sensei Gai to help her.

Like having heard her thoughts her sensei arrived with Lee by his side. They probably heard the loud crashing noises of the fight by now even when they had trained at the other side of the training grounds.

"Tenten what in all youthfulness is happening here?"

"Sensei Gai you have to stop this fight. Sasuke was accusing Neji of being jealous because he was alone on a mission with me and then they started fighting."

"So they are fighting for you?" Lee spoke up for the first time.

"What for a youthful reason to fight and that for our lovely flower Tenten." Gai was near tears.

"You are right sensei Gai." Lee was crying as well now.

That were the moments Tenten wished her sensei and teammate were normal. She wouldn't trade them for the world, but right now she could have slapped them. Only they would philosophizing about the meaning of love when two very strong and angry shinobi were fighting nearby.

"Sensei Gai that's hardly the time for that, could you please stop them now before someone gets hurt."

Gai who finally seemed to realize the situation at hand stopped crying and hugging Lee to go between the two prodigies. With a little difficulties he got them separated, but they were still scowling at each other, ready to fight again as soon as Gai let go of them.

"Two shinobis of the same country shouldn't fight against each other. I thought I taught you that Neji and I'm sure my rival Kakashi did as well Sasuke." Both shinobi stayed silent, still gazing at each other. "It's better if you go now Sasuke so me and my team can continue our training."

Gai let go of the two, sure that with standing between them they wouldn't start to attack each other again.

With an arrogant look on his face Sasuke smirked at Neji. "You should be thankful that your sensei stopped this because we both know that I would have won. Just so you know I still think she is too good for you branch boy." Than he turned to Tenten and smiled at her. "I'm sure I will see you around."

That was the moment Gai had to hold Neji back again until Sasuke was out of sight. The moment Gai let go of him Neji walked away in the opposite direction without looking at any of his teammates. He stopped only when he arrived at the small pond in the far end of the training grounds. Normally he came here to meditate, because it was silent but he could still feel when their sensei arrived so they could start training.

The young Hyuga didn't know what got into him, but as soon as he heard Ino and Sakura talking about Tenten's and Sasuke's kiss he was blinded by anger and jealousy. Being the prodigy he was, he had realized by now that this reaction was because of his feelings for Tenten, it just wasn't so clear to him up until now how much he really cared about her.

Sighing he removed his Hitai-ate and his bandages around his forehead, only to see his caged bird seal reflecting in the pond. He hated to admit it but Uchiha was right, she was too good for him. His fist clenched around his headband and he stared at the reflection of his caged bird seal with hate. Even if he was now on better terms with Hiashi and his cousins this mark would stay were it was and would always brand him as a branch member.

"Neji?"

He almost flinched at her voice, not expecting her to follow him. Probably he was too deep in thoughts to feel her chakra approaching him. Forgetting that his forehead was bare he turned to her, however when he saw her eyes widened he remembered and was about to tie his Hitai-ate back on.

"Don't." He was so surprised by the force of her voice that he let his hand with his headband sink and only watched as she came closer.

Tenten had already seen the seal of the caged bird at the Chunin Exam, but never this close up. Slowly she approached him as if she was afraid he would change his mind and still cover it up. When she stood directly in front of him she saw for the first time since she knew him insecurity in his eyes. Maybe Sasuke was right when he implied that Neji had feelings for her and maybe this was finally the time she should confess her own to him.

Neji watched how she slowly came closer to his face and when she raised herself on her tiptoes he felt her soft lips on his forehead. His eyes widened and he felt his heart beat faster. When she faced him again he saw a light blush on her cheeks and he could feel his own face heat up at her next words.

"To me you were never a branch member, to me you were always just Neji. My Neji."

His heart was screaming at him to kiss her to show her what he felt for her and for the first time in his life he gave in and did what his heart told him to. The moment their lips met in a soft shy first kiss Neji was sure she never kissed anyone before and what he heard about her and Sasuke was just a rumor. When he felt her cross her arms behind his neck to pull him closer to her he was sure she felt the same for him. That were his last cohere thoughts before he lost himself in the feeling of having the kunoichi he loved in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
